Retail outlets typically transact product sales at checkout counters where cash registers and point-of-sale terminals are centrally located. More recent advancements have added self-service checkout terminals, but these terminals are still generally located in a central location within a retail outlet. Additionally, mobile devices have been augmented with apps and additional hardware proving abilities to receive payments, but such mobile device usage has thus far had limited acceptance in retail environments and the transient nature of the devices make them difficult to track and theft targets.